Diana Jones Award
150px|right|thumb|Приз «Diana Jones Award» Diana Jones Award — ежегодная премия за «отличие в ролевых играх». Премия необычна по двум причинам: во-первых, у неё отсутствуют номинации, и она может быть вручена любому человеку, компании, организации, продукту или событию, имеющему отношение к ролевым играм, и во-вторых, коммерческий успех не является критерием «отличия»«About the Diana Jones Award». The Diana Jones Award committee. Archived from the original on 2008-08-24. Retrieved 2008-08-24.. Премия была впервые вручена в 2001 году«The Diana Jones Award for Excellence in Gaming». The Diana Jones Award committee. Archived from the original on 2008-08-24. Retrieved 2008-08-24., её основатель — гейм-дизайнер и издатель Джеймс Уоллис. Большая часть членов комитета премии предпочитают анонимность, но известно, что в состав комитета входят Джеймс Уоллис, Питер Эдкисон и художник-иллюстратор . Премия вручается в августе каждого года на GenCon в Индианаполисе. Приз «Diana Jones» был создан ещё в середине 1980-х годов работниками отделения TSR в Великобритании в память об окончании лицензии на издание игры «The Adventures of Indiana Jones Role-Playing Game»«Джеймс Уоллис: …Наконец лицензия от Лукасфильм подошла к концу и не была возобновлена. Из главного офиса TSR поступило указание уничтожить все нераспроданные копии игры, как этого требовало лицензионное соглашение. Парни из английского отделения взяли последний экземпляр, разорвали его на части и обожгли обложку, так что от названия „Indiana Jones“ осталось „diana Jones“. Затем обгорелую обложку поместили в плексигласовую пирамиду.» (Laws 2007, p 139). Он представляет собой плексигласовую пирамидку, внутри которой находится обгорелая обложка, на которой читается остаток названия «…diana Jones» («…диана Джонс»). В дальнейшем этот «мемориал» некими неуказанными путями попал в руки Джеймса Уоллиса«Джеймс Уоллис: … давайте скажем, что он был „освобождён“ из TSR UK некими лицами и проделал долгий путь, прежде чем оказался в руках комитета….» (Laws 2007, p 137). Обладатели премии * 2001The 2001 Award: Питер Эдкисон, основатель Wizards of the Coast. * 2002The 2002 Award: Рон Эдвардс и его игра «Sorcerer». * 2003The 2003 Award: Джордан Вейсман, основатель FASA Corporation и WizKids, и второе издание игры «Nobilis». * 2004The 2004 Award: игра «My Life with Master» Пола Сэга. * 2005The 2005 Award: настольная игра « », разработанная . * 2006The 2006 Award: игровая ассоциация . * 2007The 2007 Award: «The Great Pendragon Campaign» Грега Стаффорда, дополнение для игры «Pendragon». * 2008The 2008 Award: игра «Grey Ranks» Ясона Морнингстара и Вольфганг Баур за концепцию «Open Design». * 2009The 2009 Award: карточная игра « » Дональда Ваккарино (Donald X. Vaccarino). * 2010The 2010 Award: веб-сайт о настольных играх . * 2011The 2011 Award: настольная ролевая игра «Фиаско» Ясона Морнингстара. * 2012The 2012 Award: книга «Nordic Larp» про историю сообщества скандинавских игроков в полевые ролевые игры (авторы Якко Стернус и Маркус Монтола). * 2013The 2013 Award: веб-шоу TableTop, знакомящее зрителей с различными настольными ролевыми играми, и его автор и ведущий Уил Уитон. * 2014The 2014 Award: настольная ролевая игра «Hillfolk» Робина Лоуза, изданная Pelgrane Press. * 2015The 2015 Award: «Guide to Glorantha», рулбук по мифическому миру Глоранты, авторы — Greg Stafford, Jeff Richard, Sandy Petersen, издатель — Moon Design Publications. * 2016The 2016 Award: Эрик Лэнг, геймдизайнер настольных игр * 2017The 2017 Award: GenCon, фестиваль настольных ролевых игр (награда вручена в 50-летний юбилей GenCon). * 2018The 2018 Award: движение Actual Play, включающее тех, кто ведёт аудио и видеозаписи своих игр, чтобы опубликовать их в Интернете. Примерами в номинации упомянуты Critical Role, The Adventure Zone, Maze Arcana, Acquisitions, Inc и The One Shot Podcase. * 2019: инди-игра Star Crossed Алекс Робертс. Примечания Ссылки * Laws, Robin D. (2007-08). 40 Years of Gen Con. Atlas Games. pp. 139. ISBN 1-58978-097-3 * Веб-сайт Diana Jones Award Категория:Премии